What did I do?
by chemkate
Summary: Maura's mad at Jane. Jane has absolutely no idea why. After an uncomfortable night Jane may find out why Maura has been so distant. Chp. 2 is up. Thought I'd go safe and rate T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people. I also don't own Contagion.

* * *

"Hey Maura, did you get more of my beer?" Jane shouted from inside the fridge. Rummaging past British strawberries and Greek yogurt, Jane continued to search the fridge hoping that there was at least one more beer in there.

"Oh, no Jane. I must have forgot." Maura continued to stand serenely at the counter chopping vegetables for her salad. Jane pulled her head out of the fridge and looked askance at the doctor's back. _She never forgets. She's too meticulous. I mean she has lists for her lists. Maybe she didn't get them on purpose? Nah, she wouldn't do that. 'Sides she would have went all vasowhatever if she'd not gotten them on purpose then told me she forgot. _

"Damn. Alright. I'll bring some more over tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want any pizza?" Jane knew that Maura had been pushing her to eat a little healthier lately, but she'd not fought Jane on ordering pizza tonight, instead she'd just pulled the makings for a salad out of the fridge and told Jane to order a pizza if she wanted. _Come to think of it she hasn't fought me on anything lately. She didn't say nothin' when I ordered that bacon burger yesterday, or when I had mac 'n' cheese for breakfast. And she'd been too damn polite today. I mean, she's always polite but she's been so…pleasant with me today. But not in the normal Maura way…Maybe she's mad at me? But what the hell did I do? I gotta figure this out._ "Hey, is it my turn to pick out the movie tonight?"

"No," Maura stated as she began to pick at her salad, "but you can pick if you want. I haven't really looked for anything to watch lately." Maura gave Jane a small, tight lipped smile and went back to her salad.

"So…we can watch that new Contagion movie?" _Ha, she'll hate that. Actiony and guaranteed to be full of incorrect science stuff. She'll roll her eyes and go into detail about how a virus whatever couldn't do that to the human body and that it'd take like two weeks to infect a person and the time line for the movie doesn't fit…blah, blah, blah. _

"Sure, Jane. If that's what you want. We can go over to the couch now if you want to go ahead and start watching it." Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura. The creepy Stepford Wife smile was still in place as Maura picked up her salad bowl and glass of wine and moved to the couch. _Fuck. Something's definitely wrong. She never lets me eat pizza on the couch. Not since the Pepperoni Incident of '08. And not a single peep over my movie choice. Fuck Rizzoli, you should be enjoying this. Carpe Diem and whatever. Yea, but it's not natural. She's got to be pissed with me or something. What'd that TV shink say, passive-aggressive retaliation? _

"Jane, are you coming?" Jane put a few slices of pizza on a plate and poured her soda from the can into a glass. _No fucking way I'm going to screw this up. If she's already pissed with me she'll kill me if I make a mess._ _Some say whipped, I say self-preservation. _Jane made her way over to the couch and sat down in her regular spot. They both began eating and started the movie.

Jane kept casting sly glances at Maura. She appeared to be watching the movie but Jane couldn't tell if she was actually paying attention. A furrow of concentration had formed between Maura's perfectly arched eyebrows. _Either she's trying really hard not to say anything about the movie or she's thinking about whatever it is that has her so mad at me. Either way I don't think it's a good thing. Ok, Rizzoli. What the fuck did you do? _

Maura stood up from the couch and gathered their dishes. "As…enlightening as this movie has been I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Jane scrambled up to help Maura put stuff away, a look of sheer panic on her face. _Shit, Rizzoli, think! Stall tactics hurry! _

"You won't at least finish the movie with me?" _Where the hell did that whiney voice come from? _"You really heading to bed?"

"Yes, I think so. This week has been…draining…I am in need of some good rest. The spare bedroom is set up for you." Without another word Maura walked back into her bedroom to get ready for bed. Jane stood shell shocked in the kitchen. _Shit! Fuck! She never goes to bed without me…we always go together…not together together…but…whatever. We always go to bed at the same time. Shit. What the fuck did I do? And the spare bedroom? I haven't slept there since…well…I can't remember the last time. _Jane began pacing in the kitchen, unable to figure out what to do. Pacing faster Jane didn't hear Bass slide into the kitchen intent on his night time snack.

"Fuck! Bass! Stupid turtle!" Jane sat up in the floor and leaned back against the kitchen cabinets. She began rubbing her chin where the skin had broken a little after her fall. "What the fuck did I do?" Rubbing the little bit of blood from her chin onto her old BPD shirt, Jane continued to sit in the kitchen floor trying to think of anything that could have pissed Maura off so bad. Leaning her head back and turning her face towards the ceiling Jane closed her eyes, _what did I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

"_Fuck! Bass! Stupid turtle!" Jane sat up in the floor and leaned back against the kitchen cabinets. She began rubbing her chin where the skin had broken a little after her fall. "What the fuck did I do?" Rubbing the little bit of blood from her chin onto her old BPD shirt, Jane continued to sit in the kitchen floor trying to think of anything that could have pissed Maura off so bad. Leaning her head back and turning her face towards the ceiling Jane closed her eyes, what did I do?_

Maura walked into her kitchen the next morning to find Jane slumped against the cabinet. Her heart raced, fearing something serious had happened to her love. _Friend! Friend, not love._ Maura tentatively approached Jane, afraid of what she'd find. "Jane. Jane, are you okay?" Maura placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder and gave a little shake.

"Hmhmm." Jane groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into worried hazel eyes. "I'm fine, Maura. Why're you waking me up so early? And why does it feel like I slept in the floor?"

Maura's eyes twinkled in merriment, no longer worried about her friend. "Because you did Jane. What did you do to your chin?" Maura ran a gentle thumb over the offending scab; small amounts of dried blood came off onto the pad of her thumb. She stood, extending her hand to Jane and pulling the detective up off of the floor. She lead her over to the bar stool and made her sit. "Wait here Jane, I'll be right back." She turned and headed back to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

_Now she's back to acting like normal. Maybe I didn't piss her off? Maybe I need to sleep in the floor every time I piss her off?_ Bass moved to the spot Jane had just vacated trying to soak up some of her residual heat. Jane simply glared at him. _Stupid turtle. You're the reason I was down there in the first place._ Maura had come back into the room carrying the small first aid kit with her. She placed it down next to Jane and began to gather her supplies. Jane stared at Maura with bated breath as the doctor began to clean her scrape. _There it is again. She just doesn't look like Maura. She looks so clinical right now. Like I'm just some random she's fixing up. Not her best friend. Shit Rizzoli you've really fucked this up._

_ I hate it when she looks at me like this. Her beautiful brown eyes searching mine. It always feels like she can see right through me. But how can she be so oblivious? I just have to try to shut her out. She can't see. _Maura's hand cupped Jane's chin as she finished cleaning the small cut and moved on to applying an antibiotic ointment. A small band aid later and Maura was finished. As she pulled her hand away Jane stopped her. Placing her hand on Maura's, Jane continued to stare at the doctor, trying to figure out what to say. How to fix this. "Maura. What've I done?"

"It seems you slipped and injured yourself." Maura's attempt at humor fell flat, much like Jane had earlier. "That's not what I meant and you know it. What have I done to make you so upset with me?" Maura searched Jane's face. In her eyes pain, confusion, and an earnest desire for the truth shined out. Maura pulled away from Jane and began to walk away, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Maura, turn around. Look at me. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Jane. You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why does it feel like I have? You're shutting me out. You're being so damn polite! You're not fussing over me. You let me eat pizza on your couch for crying out loud. You're not being yourself!"

"I'm always polite and you're a big girl, I think you can handle me not fussing over you and can manage not to drop pizza on the couch."

"Bullshit!" Jane's temper had begun to flare. "Yes, you are always polite but you're never distant with me like you have been. Last time you were like this was when I'd insulted Garret. Is that it? Have I insulted one of your 'good friends'?" Jane got up off of the stool and pulled Maura a little closer in one fluid motion. Personal space between the two had long ago ceased to exist. Staring down into the smaller woman's eyes Jane searched frantically trying to find something, anything, that would clue her into why her friend had been acting so strangely.

Standing so close, breathing in each other's air, Maura stared up into Jane's eyes trying to find the words to mollify Jane. "Nothing's wrong, Jane..." A small sob threatened to escape the doctor's throat. She swallowed it down as she lost the battle with her tear ducts. A small single tear trailed slowly down her face. "Bullshit." Jane softly whispered as she cupped Maura's face and used her thumb to wipe way the small drop.

Jane watched as a myriad of emotions cast shadows in her friend's eyes. Maura's eyes darted back and forth trying to read all the minute messages hidden in Jane's face. A small perfectly manicured hand came up and curled around the detective's neck as Maura leaned up and placed her lips on the brunette's. In that one single kiss the doctor tried to convey everything that her words had failed to communicate. Jane remained motionless feeling the desperation, sorrow, fear, heartache and love that poured through the touch.

Jane watched as Maura pulled back mortified at her lack of control but more embarrassed that Jane hadn't kissed her back. Tears began to flow from Maura in earnest now and a deep flush traveled up her neck and into her cheeks. Shocked, Jane had done nothing during the kiss but seeing her friend in such distress hurt her, badly. With one hand still cupped around Maura's face, Jane snaked her other arm around the woman's trim waist and pulled her in towards her, capturing the other woman's lips with her own. This time the emotionally inarticulate detective used the kiss much like Maura had earlier. She poured everything into it; her fear, her uncertainty, her joy and most importantly her love. _Anything you want, I can get it. _Jane silently promised with her lips. _Anything for you, Maura. _A small voice in her head was freaking out but Jane pushed it down as Maura opened her mouth for the detective. Maura slipped both of her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in closer, their hips grinding together as close as their clothes would allow. When breathing became difficult the two separated and rested their foreheads together.

"So, you're not mad at me?"


End file.
